Not a Girl
by Lue Meldane
Summary: Sasuke e Naruto precisam realizar uma missão. Até aí tudo bem, mas e quando descobrem que terão que ser um casal? E quando mais dois se envolvem na mesma trama? ::YAOI:: ::SASUNARU e GAALEE::
1. Iniciase a difícil missão

**Yo! n.n**

**Kiba: Ah não!**

**Yondaime: Por que eu to aqui? o.O"**

**Por que vocês terão a honra de me ajudar na minha nova fic, oras! n.n**

**Os dois: E alguém por acaso pediu!??**

**Não, mas eu quis! –olhar mortal-**

**Kiba: Droga!**

**Yondaime: Só por que ela ta escrevendo!**

**Kiba: Mas posso pedir, por que eu?**

**Por que eu acho você o rapaz mais bonito do anime, até mais que o Sasuke**

**Kiba: O que!?**

**Seu traço é muito mais bonito!**

**Kiba: Sério?**

**Sim... hehe è.é**

**Agora, agradecimentos, quem faz?**

**Kiba: Agradecemos a Kit-chan por betar e aos que lerem a fic.**

**Avisos...**

**Kiba: Fanfic yaoi, ou seja, com relação entre dois homens. Como vocês gostam disso? o.O**

**Psiu! Quieto! Disclaimer?**

**Yondaime: E precisa? Acho que todo mundo sabe que Naruto não é teu! ¬¬**

**Ok, Ok ¬¬ À fic então!**

-------------------------------------------

_Not a Girl – Inicia-se a difícil missão_

Era de manhã em Konoha, e na sala da Hokage um jovem de vinte e cinco anos esperava por suas instruções.

- Chamou, Tsunade-sama?

- Chamei sim, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke já não mais era controlado por Orochimaru e sua vingança estava completa, agora ele era apenas mais um AMBU da vila, mas no momento não usava sua máscara de gato, estava segurando-a em sua mão.

- Tenho uma missão?

- Sim, mas não será como AMBU e você também não irá sozinho.

- E quem me acompanhará?

- Ele já deve estar chegando.

No momento em que disse isso a porta do escritório foi aberta violentamente e um jovem de cabelos loiros estava parado em frente a ela. As roupas do esquadrão que vestia estavam abissalmente amarrotadas, os cabelos mal penteados apontavam em todas as direções de um modo bagunçado e a mascara AMBU de raposa estava torta no seu rosto. Sasuke não precisou que tirasse a máscara para saber quem era, mas estava visivelmente espanto de ser _aquela_pessoa.

- Naruto!?

- Hun? – o jovem soltou um muxoxo desanimado e o moreno poderia apostar todo seu dinheiro que ele havia acordado há pouco tempo e saído muito rápido de casa para não se atrasar, mas de súbito ele pareceu recuperar todas as energias – Sasuke-teme!?

Dois raios cruzaram a sala, um vindo dos olhos negros do Uchiha e o outro do furo da máscara aonde deveriam estar os olhos do Uzumaki.

- Eu vejo que certas coisas nunca mudam, nem mesmo com idade – exclamou desanimada a mulher loira sentada atrás da escrivaninha, soltando um grande suspiro – Mas espero que superem isso para a missão que os aguarda.

- Será ele então, o meu parceiro para a missão? – Perguntou Sasuke incrédulo.

- Ele mesmo, Sasuke-kun.

- Me nego – falou o loiro, sério, já sem a máscara e ajeitando as vestes.

- Eu não perguntei – devolveu a loira, o encarando mortalmente.

- Tsunade-sama, eu sei que não é assunto meu, mas creio que uma missão feita por mim e _ele_não dará certo.

- Não é sua decisão, Sasuke. Por mais que vocês briguem e teimem negando isso, vocês dois são melhores amigos!

- Não mesmo! – Exclamaram juntos os dois garotos, exasperados.

- Por Deus, vocês já têm vinte e cinco anos, parem de agir como crianças! Como vocês têm _coragem_de negar a amizade de vocês?

Os garotos trocaram olhares emburrados, Sasuke na sua típica postura de braços cruzados e Naruto com o típico bico.

- Tudo bem – falaram novamente juntos.

- Ótimo, por que eu escolhi vocês dois exatamente por isso.

- Huh? – Naruto se mostrou um pouco confuso.

- Como assim, Tsunade-sama? – O mesmo aconteceu com Sasuke.

- Como vocês são tão amigos – e fez uma cara feia para impedir Naruto de voltar a reclamar – e se conhecem tão bem, serão perfeitos para essa missão.

- Mas por que temos que nos conhecer bem? – Sasuke perguntou pelos dois.

- Por que vocês passarão por um casal.

Ambos gelaram e ficaram brancos feito papel. Estavam em estado de choque, nem mesmo um músculo se movia na face do Uchiha, apenas os olhos estavam muito arregalados. No loiro, a única coisa que se movia era o músculo do canto da boca que se contraia seguidamente enquanto os olhos do garoto não apareciam nas órbitas.

- QUÊ!? – O loiro gritou, e rapidamente debruçou-se sobre a mesa de Tsunade, Sasuke continuava parado como uma estátua, totalmente branco como se tivesse sido congelado.

- Isso mesmo. Vocês devem ter ouvido boatos sobre um pergaminho que foi roubado...

- O Pergaminho do Aprisionamento – Foi a voz de Sasuke que soou pela sala, mas a resposta foi visivelmente automática, pois ele ainda não se recuperara.

- Esse mesmo. Um Yakuza da vila da Nuvem que o roubou, Ymoru Ukazi. Mas como ele é realmente poderoso, também é muito temido e nunca alguma autoridade de sua vila teve coragem de prendê-lo. – Sasuke saíra de seu transe e agora escutava com atenção as informações que lhe eram passadas – E ele está fazendo uma comemoração em seu palácio-

- Palácio? – Cortou Naruto, admirado.

- Sim, Ukazi tem uma espécie de exército, mercenários, que várias pessoas de diferentes vilas contratam para realizar os trabalhos sujos, e essas pessoas pagam bem caro por isso. Ele divide o pagamento com a pessoa que realizou a tarefa, mas ficando com maior fatia para ele. Ele ficou podre de rico em cima de mortes, seqüestros e crimes de diferentes tipos efetuados por sua perigosa e bem organizada máfia.

- Eu odeio esse tipo de gente – rosnou Naruto entre dentes.

- Continuando, ele está dando uma festa, uma comemoração. Provavelmente está feliz pela bem sucedida missão de roubar o pergaminho. Ele convidou as maiores autoridades de vários países para essa festa, entre elas o clã Hyuuga e o clã Uchiha. Hinata e Neji não poderão ir, pois é na data do casamento deles, então você irá Sasuke, mas não poderá ir sozinho. Naruto o acompanhará, como sua esposa.

O tom claro na face do Uchiha voltou a aparecer quando ele recuou um passo, ainda não acostumado a essa idéia. A menção de ser a esposa, Naruto escancarou a boca e seu queixo desceu uns vinte centímetros.

- Mas não se pode apenas prendê-lo? – Sasuke perguntou em voz baixa, mas quase desesperado para achar outra saída.

- Não. Ele não é classificado como criminoso pela vila e isso é jurisdição dela, ou seja, outras vilas não podem interferir em nada.

- Mas por que nós dois? – Naruto gritou, mostrando abertamente sua aflição.

- Pelo que lhes falei antes, vocês se conhecem muito bem e poderão se passar por um casal – _E até parecem um_, pensou Tsuande – e são dois excelentes ninjas, os melhores.

- E especificamente, qual é a missão? – O estado de Sasuke era melhor que o anterior, mas não chegava a ser bom, o que fez ficar a duvida quanto se essa frase também fora automática ou não.

- Ele tem um cofre subterrâneo, não sabemos exatamente em que lugar do palácio. O trabalho de vocês é encontrá-lo, passar pela forte segurança que o guarda e recuperar o Pergaminho do Aprisionamento, que provavelmente está lá dentro.

- PROVAVELMENTE? – exclamou Naruto exasperado – Você nem sabe se ele está mesmo lá e nos dá uma missão _dessas_!?

- Naruto, cala a boca. – Finalizou Tsunade e o rapaz na mesma hora parou de falar.

- Vocês irão nessa missão, okay? – ela perguntou, mas em tom claro de afirmação.

- Hai! – afirmaram, desistindo da idéia de reclamar.

- Quando partiremos? – indagou Sasuke.

- Em duas horas, estejam aqui na torre.

- Duas horas? Mas são – O loiro consultou seu relógio – Sete horas. Devemos chegar quando lá?

- A festa começa às onze da noite de amanhã, o meio mais rápido de transporte que posso disponibilizar a vocês os levará até lá entre três e quatro da tarde. Vocês ficarão em um hotel até à hora da festa. Ou melhor, usarão o dia que tem para se prepararem, já que terão mesmo um dia inteiro.

Tsunade entregou um papel que aparentemente tinha todos os detalhes da missão pra Sasuke, o moreno correu os olhos por ele e guardou dentro do colete.

- Agora vão! Estejam aqui as nove e não se atrasem!

Os garotos se preparavam pra ir embora quando Tsunade voltou a chamá-los.

- Ah, Naruto! – Mesmo tendo chamado o loiro, o moreno também parou. A mulher abriu uma gaveta de sua escrivaninha e puxou algo que parecia uma muda roupas de lá e jogou-a para Naruto. – Use seu Oiroke no Jutsu e coloque isso. Por segurança vocês farão o papel de casal desde que chegarem lá e a reserva no Hotel também é pra casal.

Naruto pegou a roupas que lhe foram jogadas e não teve tempo de examiná-las.

- A reserva no hotel também!? Nós teremos que...?

- Dormir juntos, sim. Vão logo!

Meio embasbacados, mas sem coragem de retrucar, ambos sumiram em duas cortinas de fumaça.

------------------------------------------------

Às nove da manhã em ponto Sasuke estava na sala de Tsunade. Batidas na porta foram ouvidas e a loira deu um largo sorriso.

- Ele está com vergonha – sussurrou divertida pra Sasuke antes de gritar um "entre".

A porta foi aberta lentamente e por ela entrou apenas uma cabeça com duas grandes marias-chiquinhas loiras que lhe caiam até o cotovelo, os olhos pra baixo e as bochechas rosadas. Logo depois passou o corpo também, usava uma saia branca de pregas até um pouco acima do joelho e uma blusa, também branca, justa e curta, que marcava suas curvas bem definidas e seios fartos e deixava seu umbigo a mostra. Usava as habituais sandálias que serviam pra qualquer gênero e a mochila, que parecia pesada, em suas mãos delicadas ao invés de nas costas. Sasuke corou violentamente enquanto a garota entrava timidamente na sala.

_Li... Linda!_ Pensou o moreno deslumbrado, olhando fixamente para ela, ou ele.

- Pa-Para de me olhar, Sasuke-teme – Exclamou baixinho e com a voz fina e melodiosa a garota loira enquanto o garoto abria e fechava a boca sem conseguir de fato expressar alguma coisa.

- Você está lindo... er... Linda! – Exclamou Tsunade com os olhos brilhando – A roupa ficou perfeita!

- Tsunade-oobasan! – A garota sussurrou como uma suplica.

- Bom, Naruto, a partir de agora você será Uchiha Yumi, esposa de Uchiha Sasuke. Você precisará comprar roupas, presumo que não tenha roupas femininas no seu armário – A garota concordou freneticamente com a cabeça – acho que será suficiente. – Disse, jogando um saquinho que fez um barulho metálico, indicando que estava cheio de ouro.

- Bem, agora chamarei o transporte de vocês

Nesse mesmo instante uma cortina de fumaça se formou e sumiu rapidamente, deixando apenas um ninja com uma máscara de AMBU no lugar. A máscara tinha olhos estreitos e não redondos como as demais e a boca lembrava um bico em seu formato.

- Leve-os até a vila da Nuvem, por favor.

- Hai! – O homem bateu uma continência e fez um sinal com o dedo, para que fossem para o telhado do local. Naruto foi em direção a janela e Sasukle ajuntou sua mochila que

Ao pularem para cima das telhas ele fez uma seqüência de selos e uma grande ave prateada apareceu em cima destas, ambos subiram no lombo do bicho pelas penas metálicas que formaram uma espécie de escada e sobre ela havia uma espécie de cela, com dois acentos perto da cauda e um mais afastado, perto da cabeça. O ninja mascarado se sentou no acento da frente e Sasuke e "Yumi" nos outros dois. As penas pelo qual haviam subido voltaram maquinalmente a posição original, deixando a ave novamente lustrosa. Deixaram suas mochilas em um vão abaixo do banco que parecia exatamente pra isso, pois tinha uma alça que se usava pra prender a bagagem ali.

- Se segurem – avisou o ninja mascarado.

Ele agarrou no pescoço da ave o que parecia um chumaço penas e esticou-os, ele se tornou um cordão prateado, uma espécie de rédea. Chicoteou levemente o seu pescoço e a ave deu um solavanco e levantou vôo, abrindo as imensas asas de cerca de quatro metros de envergadura, chacoalhando bastante. Fez uma manobra inclinando-se muito para o lado que Naruto sentava-se, fazendo com que o loiro tivesse que se agarrar no pescoço do Uchiha para não cair. Sasuke apenas corou levemente, mas passou o braço em volta da cintura fina para ajudar-lhe a se firmar.

- Desculpe – veio a voz rouca do ninja, lá da frente – Foi uma corrente de ar. Tentarei evitar que aconteça novamente.

- Ficaria agradecido – sussurrou a voz doce ao ombro de Sasuke, pois tanto na forma feminina quanto na masculina Naruto era mais baixo que ele, um tanto assustada com a perspectiva de cair da altura que alcançavam agora e Sasuke teve que deixar escapar um meio sorriso.

------------------------------------------------

Já fazia umas duas horas que estavam voando, no acento da esquerda, Naruto encarava o horizonte com os olhos mais compridos que tinha adquirido e os grandes cílios que os protegiam batiam constantemente e ficavam perigosamente perto.

- Com sono? – perguntou Sasuke, percebendo isso.

- Hun? – A garota se virou pra ele, espantada, como se tivesse se esquecido da presença do outro e esfregou os olhos bem delineados por uma linha mais escura que os olhos do garoto normalmente tinham – Sim... Eu fiquei estudando um pergaminho sobre venenos ontem à noite até tarde, achei que poderia dormir hoje. Não esperava uma missão...

- Você, estudando? – caçoou o moreno – Essa é nova.

- Para de ser bobo Sasuke! Eu já não sou aquele garotinho-

- Não mesmo – cortou o moreno, sorrindo novamente. A moça corou, mas seus olhos faiscaram de raiva.

- Não nesse sentido, idiota!

- Ora, ora, não são palavras apropriadas para uma mocinha estar dizendo...

- Eu não sou uma garota! – Naruto gritou baixo para o moreno, já que não sabia se o ninja que os levava sabia sobre a missão.

- No momento, é. Infelizmente, minha esposa – comentou o moreno fazendo uma cara de quem não está nada feliz com isso.

- Não é como se eu quisesse – disse baixo e sem energia, os olhos caindo novamente.

- Você está mesmo com sono. Vem cá – e puxou a garota pela cintura pra mais perto de si, fazendo-a aconchegar-se em seu peito e corar absurdamente.

- Sa-Sasuke? – Perguntou, os olhos azuis se arregalando ao erguer um pouco a cabeça para encarar o moreno.

- É... Bem, é melhor você estar preparado para a missão e a viagem vai demorar, você pode dormir, eu dormi cedo ontem, não tenho sono. – suas bochechas coraram levemente e ele decidiu ignorar o formigamento em seu estômago.

- Ah... – Naruto também corou um pouquinho mais do que estava – Obrigado – Disse com um sorriso doce na face que Sasuke não pode parar de olhar. Acomodou sua cabeça em um lado do peito do moreno e apoiou um braço ao lado dela, também no peito dele. Dormiu rapidamente.

Sasuke não soube por que, mas levantou a mão e acariciou carinhosamente a cabeça da garota adormecida. Quando percebeu o que fazia, puxou sua mão de volta e ficou observando o rosto sereno adormecido sobre si e não pode conter o pensamento. Pensou em Sakura, se fosse ela seria a mesma coisa? Não chegou a uma resposta na hora, ou pelo menos não quis admitir o "não" que pairava em sua mente.

------------------------------------------------

Já haviam se passado mais duas horas de vôo quando Naruto, ou Yumi, acordou. Levantou-se lentamente, voltando a sentar-se em seu próprio acento, esfregando os olhos pra que se acostumassem.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntou Sasuke em um tom neutro, que podia ser interpretado como zombaria ou preocupação, ou qualquer outra coisa.

- Uhum – foi algo parecido com um ronronado vindo da fina boca, pois a garota ainda parecia estar lembrando-se de tudo.

Alguns minutos depois ela parecia finalmente se acostumado e lembrado de tudo, seu olhar se voltou para o rapaz ao seu lado e pareceu analisá-lo de cima a baixo, fazendo uma expressão intrigada se formar na face do Uchiha.

- O que foi? – perguntou meio rispidamente, se arrependendo depois de focar no rosto delicado da garota, mas não podia que esquecer que era Naruto ali. _É o Naruto, é o Naruto_ repetiu freneticamente em pensamentos, pois ao que parecia estava se esquecendo disso.

- Você não deveria se trocar? Não seria meio suspeito chegar com as roupas da AMBU? - Naruto havia percebido somente agora esse fato e se perguntou por que o moreno usava aquelas roupas.

- Ah – o Uchiha coçou a cabeça – Sim, é o habito de colocá-las – deu um sorriso amarelo e se abaixou, buscando embaixo do banco sua mochila, sendo seguido por dois expressivos olhos azuis.

Soltou as alças e puxou a mochila, depositando-a em seu colo e abrindo o zíper. Enfiou a mão lá dentro e começou a vasculhar, ela parecia bem maior por dentro do que aparentava olhando-a de fora. Tirou de dentro algo que parecia um calção branco e uma camisa azul marinho, "Yumi" encarou a muda de roupa espantada, sabia o que era.

Sasuke olhou ao redor no chão e percebeu que ele não sacolejava muito, levantou-se e ficou em pé no grande vão entre o seu acento e o do motorista, tirou o colete e estava pronto pra tirar a camisa que usava por baixo quando a voz rouca soou.

- Você não deveria se trocar na frente de uma dama – Os garotos trocaram olhares, aparentemente não sabia o objetivo da missão.

- Tudo bem, ela é minha esposa – respondeu Sasuke, mas não se pôde ver seu rosto, pois ele ergueu a camisa estrategicamente escondendo-o.

"Yumi" desviou os olhos sem coragem de encarar o Uchiha e quando este anunciou que havia terminado os olhos que se voltaram para ele estavam desprovidos da animação, do brilho, que normalmente tinham e Sasuke não pode deixar de notar esse detalhe.

Mas então um sorriso se formou no rosto, não era grande e nem muito animado, mas era totalmente sincero.

- Essa roupa – ele analisou, era a mesma roupa que o moreno usava quando se conheceram, apenas em proporções maiores – Você parece o Sasuke de treze anos.

- Não me compare com aquele idiota – cortou o Uchiha rapidamente, seus olhos adotando uma frieza que há tempos o loiro não via – Não me compare com aquele idiota que abandonou todos por um desejo estúpido e infantil, que deixou tudo pra trás, o sensei, Sakura, _você_. – Acrescentou o último com ênfase e sem frieza, e sim um carinho que tanto quanto esta era anormal vindo daquela pessoa.

O brilho nos olhos do loiro não voltou e seu sorriso morreu quando o moreno se largou pesadamente no acento e recolocou a mochila com as vestes do esquadrão sob o banco. Os olhos do Uchiha então se voltaram para o amigo (se recusava a pensar "a amiga") que olhava para o lado oposto muito sério, olhava para a enorme nuvem, que pelo contorno dourado se presumia que estava escondendo o sol.

- O que ouve? – perguntou em seu tom neutro novamente.

- Huh? – A moça se voltou para o moreno novamente.

- Você. Você está... Diferente – o moreno a olhou significativamente e sacudiu a mão como se tentasse fazê-la falar "você entendeu".

- É que... Eu sou sua esposa – estava ainda séria, voltando o rosto para a paisagem de campos arados que podia ser vista até o horizonte.

Foi como se um soco bem forte, mais que os de Sakura e Tsunade juntos, atingissem a boca do estômago do Uchiha e como em um gravador as palavras começaram a rodar em usa mente. _Eu sou sua esposa, eu sou sua esposa_. Suas feições enrijeceram.

- Nossa, é tão ruim assim? – Perguntou com um riso falso e coçando a cabeça.

- Você não entendeu Sasuke – acrescentou, virando o corpo totalmente pra ele – Sua _esposa_. Sua _esposa_– A expressão confusa se pintou na cara do rapaz – Sasuke! – Naruto exclamou exasperado – Eu sou um _garoto!_– Sussurrou pra não ser ouvido pelo outro ninja, mas deu uma ênfase bem significativa a última palavra. Nenhum soube bem por que, mas o moreno soltou um suspiro aliviado.

- Mas você não é, de fato, minha esposa – tentou o moreno, e seu estômago não pareceu se sentir muito bem quando proferiu essas palavras.

O olhar da loira se desviou novamente, o brilho apagado demonstrando tristeza. E a dúvida pairou na mente do moreno: estaria triste por ter que fingir ser sua esposa ou por não sê-la?

Seria uma dúvida boba com uma resposta óbvia, a primeira opção, mas o moreno foi tomado por uma vontade absurda de se socar com toda a força que possuísse ao se pegar desejando internamente a segunda opção. O que estava acontecendo com ele afinal?

-------------------------------------------

**Uma nova fic, eu to começando a fazer fics demais e.e**

**Mas eu vou terminar todas –pose de nice guy-**

**Bem, vai ter mais um casal além de SasuNaru, que será GaaLee**

**Eu estava revendo os primeiros capítulos e descobri três coisas**

**1. O Sasuke e o Naruto são realmente muito gays o/**

**2. O Lee e o Gaara são um casal fofo e mais possível do que eu lebrava o/**

**3. O Kiba é o garoto com traço mais bonito do anime, reparem bem, prefiro ele ao Sasuke!**

**Então, now mim pedir reviews, because eles ser very important o/ -encarnando o K-san de ****Gravitation-**


	2. Tempo a mais

**Yo!**

**Kiba: Oh T.T**

**Yondaime: Cá estamos, novamente, caro amigo… **

**Kiba: Infelizmente...**

**CAHAM! ¬¬'**

**Yondaime: Ta com pigarro, é?**

**Okay, esqueça. Depois de muitos problemas, HERE WE ARE!**

**Voltamos com força total...**

**Kiba: Fale por você...**

**CALADO! Voltamos depois de muitos problema, enfim, façam suas partes boys!**

**Kiba: Agradecimentos a Marjarie e a Lala-sama, que betaram a fanfic! Muito obrigado meninas, graças a vocês agora ela pode nos torturar por mais um capítulo!**

**Adorei isso, agora você.**

**Yondaime: Já disse que não precisa de disclaimer, todos sabem que Naruto é do Kishimoto ¬¬**

**Okay, okay, vamos para a fanfic então!**

* * *

_Not a Girl – Tempo a mais_

O sol já não era visto no céu, havia sido encoberto por uma nuvem grande que por ali ficaria por um bom tempo, o que era um alívio para certos jovens sentados sobre o lombo de uma enorme ave prateada, visto que não deveria passar da uma da tarde e o sol de verão queimava suas peles brutalmente.

- Oh, eu já disse que amo as nuvens? – comentou a jovem de cabelos loiros, erguendo os braços energicamente acima da cabeça ao sentir o rosto levemente refrescado pela sombra que se abateu sobre eles.

- Agora o Shikamaru terá uma companhia – comentou indiferente o moreno ao seu lado. A jovem virou o rosto para ele e sorriu.

A viagem prosseguiu e na altura das duas e meia o sol voltou a dar a honra de sua presença.

- Estava demorando – comentou a moça "murchando".

- Já estamos chegando, o vento está a nosso favor, chegaremos antes do previsto. É melhor se segurarem bem. – soou a voz do "motorista".

- Mas eu não vi nenhuma cidade! – exclamou a voz final, mas não obteve resposta.

O animal deu um solavanco e começou a descer inclinando seu bico em direção ao chão. Sasuke se segurou no braço do assento e Naruto fez o mesmo. Quando as pernas da ave tocaram o chão e as penas formaram a escada novamente, todos desceram.

Estavam em uma clareira, dentro de um círculo de grama enorme, suficiente para caber dezenas de aves como aquela em que voaram, em meio a uma floresta. Havia apenas uma abertura no espaço, dando em uma estrada que seguia reta por um tempo, subia um morro e sumia de vista.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou o Uchiha para o homem mascarado que estava ao seu lado.

- Essa clareira é um lugar famoso, anualmente se realiza um festival aqui, mas ela fica deserta antes da data. Tsunade me mandou deixá-los neste local, pois chamaria muita atenção sobrevoar a vila com isso. – e sacudiu a cabeça na direção do animal que ele mesmo havia conjurado em Konoha.

- Então devemos seguir a estrada até a vila?

- Me foi dito que alguém viria buscá-los, mas como chegamos mais cedo, acho que deverão esperar aqui.

E, sem dar tempo de nenhum dos dois dizerem mais nada, pulou para cima da ave, acomodou-se no seu lugar e chicoteou o enorme pescoço, fazendo-a levantar vôo e logo sumir do campo de vista dos dois.

--

Haviam andado até a orla da floresta e estavam sentados sob a sombra refrescante de uma árvore frondosa, com um largo tronco e folhagem espessa, impedindo a passagem dos raios solares. O calor era intenso, e Naruto se abanava com um leque improvisado de folhas que catou do chão, mas que não funcionava efetivamente.

- Nee, Sasuke-baka...

- Hum?

- Você tem água ai?

Sasuke pegou sua mochila e de lá de dentro tirou uma garrafa cheia do líquido transparente.

- Deve estar quente.

- Mas ainda é água, então não tem problema. – e então o loiro agarrou a garrafa e entornou o liquido para dentro da boca grosseiramente, como estava acostumado. Sasuke riu – O que foi?

- É definitivamente estranho ver uma garota se comportar assim.

O rosto feminino se voltou pra baixo, analisando o próprio corpo, depois se ergueu novamente, com feições desanimadas.

- Já tinha me esquecido disso. – meneou a cabeça dramaticamente – Eu não posso voltar ao normal agora? – quase implorou.

- Obviamente que não. Não sabemos se quem vai chegar sabe da nossa missão ou não, então fique assim pra não levantar suspeitas. – comentou sério o moreno, mas depois um sorriso divertido pintou-se em sua face – E você fica muito mais agradável assim. – o rosto da garota se contorceu de raiva ante esse comentário.

- Mentira, Sasuke-teme, você me ama de qualquer jeito. – comentou venenosamente, com sua voz mais agradável que o normal, quase sensual, esperando xingamentos ou até mesmo um belo soco do moreno, mas nada veio.

Voltou seus olhos para ele, que desviava furtivamente o olhar para um canto, não querendo encará-lo.

- Sasuke? – perguntou, começando a estranhar aquela situação, seu coração palpitado um tanto mais acelerado.

- Ahnn, se você estivesse normal eu te daria um belo soco. – exclamou o moreno, claramente em tom de desculpa esfarrapada, mas como se tratava de Naruto, não foi detectado – Mas como eu dou um soco em uma garota sem mais nem menos? – olhou desolado para suas mãos, claramente para não ter que encarar a loira, mas como se tratava de Naruto, ele não percebeu **novamente.**

Nenhum mais falou, o loiro voltou a tomar a água, tentando manter uma graciosidade feminina, mas não obteve sucesso. O Uchiha ainda mirava o solo de canto de olho, buscando em sua mente explicações decentes para não ter conseguido retrucar a afirmação irônica do outro.

--

Mais um tempo se passou e "Yumi" dormia escorada ao tronco da árvore, sob o olhar atento de certa pessoa, mas esta nem se deu conta disso. Então Sasuke ouviu barulhos. Por segurança, achou melhor sair do campo de visão.

Pegou a garota nos braços e impulsionou-se para um galho em meio à folhagem da árvore. Naruto acordou com o movimento brusco e corou ao se ver sustentado daquela maneira, ia falar alguma coisa, mas Sasuke levou um dedo à própria boca, indicando silêncio. Colocou o corpo mais frágil que o normal com cuidado sobre o galho, mantendo sempre seu olhar para a beira da estrada.

Então, duas figuras conhecidas se fizeram ver, causando suspiros aliviados das duas pessoas empoleiradas. Uma era um ninja de sobrancelhas grossas, cabelo de tigela e chamativas roupas verde-musgo. O outro, um ruivo de cabelos arrepiados, roupas avermelhadas e um jarro de areia atado às costas. Rock Lee e Sabaku no Gaara.

Desceram da árvore, parando quase ao lado deles. Sem que ninguém percebesse, "Yumi" recuou alguns passos.

- Yo, Sasuke-kun! – Lee cumprimentou animadamente, acenando.

- Olá, então são vocês o nosso apoio durante a missão?

- Eu achei que seria só eu – começou Lee – Mas Tsunade-sama me disse que poderia contar com o Kazekage-sama. Que deveria lhe informar da missão e requisitar sua ajuda.

- Exatamente. Eu havia sido convidado por Ukazi para a festa, como autoridade de Suna, e Lee estava em uma missão em um país vizinho.

- Tsunade-sama me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que fosse à vila da Nuvem e conversasse com o Kazekage-sama. Logo depois chegaram os detalhes da missão, que diziam que vocês também estariam aqui.

- Entendo. Muito bem então. Melhor do que apenas dois.

- Ah, por falar nisso, não era para o Naruto-kun estar aqui também?

- Huh? – O Uchiha virou-se pra trás, para o lugar em que a garota deveria estar. Sorriu abertamente ao constatar que não havia ninguém no local. Apontou com a cabeça para um grande tronco de árvore – Ali.

- Naruto-kuun! – Lee chamou alto.

De trás da árvore, Naruto saiu devagar, olhando para baixo o tempo todo, mas era do mesmo jeito perceptível a cor púrpura com a qual seu rosto fora tingido. Os olhos dos dois homens à frente se abriram como pratos e o sorriso do Uchiha ficou mais marcado em seu rosto.

- Naruto-kun? – chamou o garoto de sobrancehas grossas, com cautela, como se não acreditasse.

- Ele terá que se passar por minha esposa... – comentou Sasuke, vendo que Naruto não conseguiria dizer nada – Infelizmente. – Acrescentou para que nenhuma idéia errada surgisse na mente dos outros dois.

Ao ouvir esse último comentário, Gaara encarou o Uchiha. A troca de olhares foi momentânea e com ela um sorriso malicioso se pintou na face do Sabaku, como o de alguém que sabe algo que os outros ainda não descobriram. Que talvez, sempre soubesse. Sasuke ficou intrigado com aquela expressão, mas sua linha de raciocínio foi cortada por uma voz suave e baixa vindo de suas costas.

- Va-Vamos logo!

Todos sorriram ante o constrangimento da garota.

- Claro, Naruto. Aliás, tenho uma recomendação a vocês – falou Gaara seriamente - Quando chegarmos à vila, andem de mãos ou braços dados.

Naruto e Sasuke estacaram no lugar em que estavam, enquanto os outros dois avançavam.

- O quê!? – gritou o loiro, voltando a andar ao lado de Sasuke, mas mantendo certa distância dos outros.

- Seria mais convincente, – comentou o ruivo – é pelo bem da missão.

Não houve mais protestos do "casal", mas Lee, que andava ao lado de Gaara, arqueou uma sobrancelha olhando interrogativamente para o ruivo, que lhe lançou um sorriso divertido que fez o moreno corar um pouco diante de uma expressão tão inesperada vindo de quem vinha, mas que caía realmente bem no belo rosto do rapaz.

Seguiram a estrada em linha reta, e começaram a subir o morro. Ao chegaram no cume, o vilarejo já era visto ao seu pé.

- Descer, agora! Pelo menos não é mais subida! – comentou a garota ofegante.

- Já cansado? – comentou maliciosamente Sasuke, que estava perfeitamente normal.

- Não se vanglorie Sasuke-teme, não é você que está em um corpo feminino! Realmente admiro a Sakura-chan.

O comentário foi o último até chegarem ao portal da vila, quando Gaara novamente disse para darem as mãos ou entrelaçarem os braços. Ficaram com a opção das mãos.

Tocaram timidamente as mãos do outro, sentindo o toque inocente. Sasuke apertou um pouco mais a delgada mão, entrelaçando os dedos. Olhavam fixamente pro chão, com as bochechas rosadas.

- É melhor vocês olharem pra frente. – comentou Gaara, andando novamente mais afastado.

Ambos voltaram os olhares para as costas dele e agradeceram mentalmente ao ruivo, se continuassem andando daquela maneira dariam de cara com um poste.

- Nee, Gaara, para onde nós vamos agora? – pediu a garota com a voz embargada de constrangimento pela situação que se encontrava.

- Nós deixaremos vocês no hotel, não sabemos exatamente que ordens vocês receberam, mas nos foi passado que os deixássemos ali.

- Tudo bem.

Dobraram duas esquinas e seguiram reto por um bom tempo, até chegarem em frente a um prédio alto e aparentemente luxuoso, de três andares apenas, mas muito comprido. Um letreiro de néon apagado no momento estava sobre a porta aberta, com o nome do hotel, "Hotel Onsen" (Onsen Águas termais).

- Muito original esse nome – comentou "Yumi" ironicamente.

- Bom, aqui nos separamos. Até mais.

Antes que pudessem dizer qualquer coisa, Gaara e Lee já viravam uma esquina e desapareciam do seu campo de visão.

Entraram no hotel, era luxuoso por dentro também. Sasuke foi até a balconista.

- Nós temos uma reserva. – disse para a recepcionista.

- Em nome de quem?

- Uchiha Sasuke.

- Deixe-me ver... – a garota analisou uma lista, aparentemente com as reservas – Uma suíte de casal para Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Yumi, é isso? – A garota loira que manteve os olhos no chão até o momento, corou.

- Exato.

- Quarto duzentos e cinco senhor. – Disse, estendendo uma chave com uma plaqueta com o número gravado.

- Obrigado.

Sasuke começou a andar e, percebendo que Naruto vinha muito lentamente atrás de si, parou por um momento até que emparelhassem e andou na mesma velocidade que o outro.

- O que houve?

- Como planeja dormir em um quarto de casal? – perguntou baixinho.

- Na cama, horas.

O corpo feminino estremeceu um pouco.

- Não vá me dizer que você está com vergonha disso? Só vamos dormir.

- Eu sei, Sasuke-baka, mas eu NÃO quero dividir a cama com um homem horas! – protestou – Se fosse a Sakura-chan...

- Se fosse a Sakura você dormiria no chão – cortou rispidamente o moreno, atraindo um olhar confuso do loiro.

- Nee, Sasuke, você gosta da Sakura-chan? – perguntou a loira, cutucando levemente o braço do outro.

- Quê? – perguntou Sasuke surpreso.

- Você ficou bravo quando eu disse que queria que fosse ela... – comentou, fazendo Sasuke ficar bem desconcertado diante da resposta que daria, mas antes aquilo a deixar no ar um possível sentimento pela kunoichi.

- Eu, definitivamente, não gosto da Sakura. – decretou, começando a subir as escadas no final do corredor em velocidade maior, deixando uma loira ainda confusa pra trás.

Até atingirem o quinto quarto do segundo andar, nenhum se pronunciou outra vez. Sasuke abriu a porta e deu de cara com um quarto enorme. Tinha uma cama de casal no centro e móveis muito bonitos ao redor, tudo em tons claros. As cortinas eram cuidadosamente bordadas e dotadas de uma riqueza de detalhes admirável. Sobre a cama repousavam dois roupões, duas toalhas de banho e duas de rosto.

Antes que Sasuke se desse conta, a garota já havia se atirado na cama e brincava alegremente.

- É muito fofa Sasuke! – falou, apalpando o colchão delicadamente. Sasuke se largou pesadamente sobre a cama, deitando com os braços atrás da cabeça e encarando o teto. – O que nós faremos agora?

- Nada. Eu quero descansar um pouco e amanhã nós iremos comprar roupas pra você, não há nada pra fazermos agora.

- Então eu vou tomar um banho! – disse, juntando uma de cada peça em pares sobre a cama e indo para a porta na lateral do quarto, fechando-a.

- Você está com fome? – perguntou em voz alta o moreno.

- Sim! – veio uma voz mais grossa de dentro do banheiro, indicando que Naruto já havia trocado de forma.

- Vou até a recepção para pedir que tragam algo.

- Okay!

Sasuke então se retirou do quarto. Algum tempo depois Naruto saiu do banheiro em sua forma original, usando apenas um calção largo e trazendo o roupão que não havia usado, estranhou o moreno não estar ali, não havia demorado no banho, mas também não fora tão rápido. Decidiu deixar isso de lado partindo do princípio que Sasuke sabia se cuidar muito bem.

Estava pronto para se jogar na cama quando ouviu duas batidas na porta, não daria tempo de se trocar então se enrolou no roupão que ainda trazia nos braços e transformou-se em "Yumi" e abriu a porta lentamente. Arregalou os olhos.

Parado em frente à porta havia um garoto muito bonito, com cabelos até os ombros de tons em "degradê" de cinza, sendo a parte de baixo completamente negra, olhos de um verde-claro muito intenso. Vestia um Yukata branco, como os de samurais, largo, deixando parte do peito alvo à mostra. Na vestimenta, pequenos desenhos prateados em delicadas linhas finas davam uma beleza a peça muito raramente encontrada.

- Olá? – perguntou a voz feminina enquanto encarava o belo homem.

- Olá. Meu nome é Kyoo, Suzugi Kyoo, e trabalho para Ymoru Ukazi – à menção desse nome, os ouvidos da loira se aguçaram, passando a captar cada palavra dita pela voz suave e agradável daquela pessoa.

- O Senhor Ukazi? – perguntou cordialmente – O que ele gostaria conosco?

- Você deve ser Uchiha Yumi, seu marido está? Tenho uma mensagem do senhor para vocês.

- Sasuke-kun não está, mas pode dizer apenas para mim que eu o comunico.

- Tudo bem então, o senhor Ukazi manda avisar que a festa foi adiada. Ele pede desculpas pelo transtorno, já que o ocorrido é por motivo de caráter pessoal. Vocês, o Kazekage de Suna e um senhor da vila da Névoa são os únicos que já chegaram e pelos quais ele mais lamenta, já que os outros foram avisados antes de partirem e graças a isso terão um incômodo menor.

- Tudo bem. – disse a moça agora muito atenta – E não haverá mais festa então?

- Sim, haverá. A festa será adiada em apenas uma semana, a partir de amanhã, no mesmo horário.

E então o rapaz fez uma pequena reverência e se retirou. "Yumi" esticou o pescoço para fora da porta acompanhando a sua trajetória e percebeu que em sentido contrário a ele vinha um moreno bem conhecido.

Sasuke e Kyoo cruzaram-se no corredor e tiveram uma troca de olhares breve, porém intrigante para o moreno. Algo no olhar daquele garoto era diferente. Chegou à porta do quarto onde a moça loira o olhava atentamente, apenas enrolada em um roupão.

- Quem era? – Perguntou olhando para o lugar por onde Kyoo já sumira, ainda parado em frente à porta.

- Entre e eu explico – disse a outra, puxando-o pelo braço e batendo a porta atrás de si.

Empurrou o garoto pra cama, fazendo com que ele se sentasse nessa e o olhou com firmeza momentaneamente, depois seu semblante mudou para um profundo desânimo.

- A festa foi adiada! – disse pesadamente – Mais uma semana _assim_. – usou um tom indignado.

- Espera! Como é?

- A festa Sasuke-teme, será daqui a uma semana, não mais amanhã à noite!

- Ótimo, teremos mais tempo de investigar antes de agirmos – exclamou o moreno, batendo com o punho direito fechado na palma da mão esquerda.

- Por esse lado é bom, mas e eu? E nós vamos ficar compartilhando o quarto por uma semana?

- Não seja superficial Naruto, pense no bem da missão!

O loiro quase desabou, enquanto o moreno se empurrava pra trás, recostando as costas nos travesseiros.

- Hey, por que você demorou?

- Eu saí para dar uma volta, analisar os arredores. Mas não se preocupe, quando voltei pedi pra que trouxessem comida para nós.

- Que bom, por que estou com fome!

- Enquanto esperamos irei tomar um banho.

- Certo.

- Ah, mais uma coisa, você também notou algo estranho naquele garoto?

- Huh? No Kyoo-kun? Não, achei ele bem simpático – disse sorrindo como se lembrasse de algo bom, fazendo com que Sasuke mordesse levemente o lábio inferior diante da intimidade com que chamara o garoto e pela felicidade que aparentava ao lembrar-se dele.

Sacudiu a cabeça, estava muito estranho ultimamente, desde que recebera essa missão. Tinha pensamentos que definitivamente não deveria e ainda assim não os compreendia.

O Uchiha então pegou o que restou das mudas de roupa que Naruto havia transferido para cima da cômoda do quarto deixando a cama livre e entrou no banheiro. Minutos depois saiu e se deparou com o loiro já em sua forma original, esparramado na cama, com o roupão aberto e apenas um calção largo.

Sorriu ao constatar a feição angelical que ele possuía, dormindo serenamente. Sentou ao seu lado, levando a mão até sua fronte e em um gesto automático afastando dela algumas mechas de cabelo molhado. Mas recolheu-a, surpreso pelo que fazia. Ouviram-se então batidas na porta.

- Serviço de quarto! – veio uma voz feminina do lado de fora do cômodo.

Sasuke abriu a porta, pegou a bandeja com o que deveria ser um lanche padrão do hotel, pois vinha com frutas, doces e sucos. Agradeceu e fechou a porta, virou-se para a cama.

- Naruto, a comida chegou. – disse, fazendo com o que o loiro se remexesse um pouco e murmurasse coisas inteligíveis.

Sorriu novamente, preferindo não acordar a criatura de um sono tão tranqüilo quanto o em que estava. Deixou a bandeja sobre a cômoda, não havia nada lá que estragasse caso demorasse algumas horas para ser ingerido, então poderia esperar. Deitou no seu lado da cama, ou a parte que o loiro não ocupava, também pegando logo no sono.

* * *

**Okay, pequenos (okay, mínimos ¬¬') hints GaaLee, pequenos hints SasuNaru somados a um misterioso garoto charmoso, que tal? O.-**

**Bom, eu fiz um desenho absolutamente LINDO do Kyoo (só do rosto dele) que um dia pretendo compartilhar com vocês o/**

**Enfim, não tenho mais o que dizer, só que tenho que responder 42 reviews! –dedos caindo com antecedência-**

**Mas vamos lá, e continuem mandando por que acho esse um jeito muito bom de perder os dedos!!**

* * *

_Enquanto isso na floresta..._

* * *

**Tsunade Uzumaki**

Sasuke é um belo pervertido!

Eu, com um Naruto pra mim, não ficava dando sopa que nem ele

Mas agora ele acorda, por bem ou por mal

Valeu por comentar!

* * *

**Angel of the sand**

Que bom que você concorda comigo XD

Continuada!

Obrigado por ler **  
**

* * *

**Koori Haku**

Mais uma yaoi fangirl XD

Bom, eu também sou, fazer o quê XD

Obrigado pelo review!**  
**

* * *

**Kris AK.**

Hehe, Naruke? Bom, eu prefiro NaruSasu (no caso, Naru-chan seme) mas com o Naruto encarnando "Yumi" vai ser meio difícil ele ser o seme nessa fic

Valeu por comentar!

* * *

**monique**

Continuou, mas demorou x.x'

Mil desculpas, mas tive vários problemas!

Obrigada por comentar!

Kissus.

* * *

**mfm2885**Fico tão feliz com os elogios º-º

Muito obrigada!

Por comentar também.

Continuada!

* * *

**Watermellon Lala-Sama**

Cortou sim, mas não importa agora!

Te agradeço muito, muito, muito!

Kissus!

* * *

**Camis**

Concordo, concordo, amos essas fics.

Desculpe por causar uma desilusão dessas "

Agora consegui duas betas e pretendo postar mais!

Obrigado por comentar!

* * *

**Pquack**

Eu também gosto deles do jeito que são hoho (6)

Na verdade eu seu que se chama "Naruko", mas eu acho uma coisa muito "na cara" pra uma missão secreta, acho que a Tsunade não faria isso, então coloquei outro nome "aleatório".

Ainda não tive tempo de passar nas suas fics, mas juro que vou fazer isso quando puder – quase se descabelando por falta de tempo -

Obrigado pelo review o/

* * *

**reneev**

Valeu por ler e comentar!

Já continuada

* * *

**aninhaXDD**

Obrigado pelos votos.

Por ler e comentar também!

Já continuada

Kissus.

* * *

**Mei-senpai  
**Você não é a única, Kiba muy kawaii XD.

Também acho os desenhos um charme XD e até gosto da capa...

Já postada!

Obrigada por comentar!

* * *

**L. A Wentz**

Aida acho que a Tsunade é yaoi fangirl :P

Claro que o Sasuke ta gay, o amor verdadeiro dele (não que ele saiba disso) ta ali, desse jeito, até eu né... XD

Obrigada por comentar!

Kissus.

* * *

**uchiha juh**

Que bom que não sou a única XD

Bom, acabou demorando, mas postei!

Obrigada por ler!

* * *

**Bárbara  
**Demorou, infelizmente T.T

Mas muito obrigada por ter lido

E ter comentado

Cá está a continuação

Kissus

* * *

**tsuzuki yami  
**Obrigadinha (se eu não fosse mulher isso seria uma coisa muito gay -.-')

Continuada.

Obrigado por comentar!

**Uchiha Gih**

* * *

42 reviews no total! º-º

Obrigado pelo toque, vou cuidar sim!

Aqui está a continuação

Domo arigatou!

* * *

**Shanty**

Olha, sinceramente, amo MUITO GaaLee e eles vão ser o par dessa fic XD

Espero que você continue lendo apesar disso o/

Obrigado por ler e comentar!

Kissus

* * *

**Ryuko No Yuki**

Bom, sempre achei o Kiba um charme XD

Agora então... º-º

Mas enfim, sem me demorar muito pq ainda tem muito review pra responder...

OBRIGADO DE TODO MEU CORAÇÃO!!

Mesmo, valeu por comentar e ler! (inverta a ordem, estou com preguiça de apagar XD)

* * *

**Futari dake no Toki**

Direto, indireto, o que for, ta valendo a intenção!

Muito obrigado mesmo por comentar!

Continuada!

* * *

**Marjarie**

Bom, apesar de que você já sabia o que acontecia por ter betado espero que continue gostando XD

Muito obrigado por ler, comentar e ainda por cima betar!

Kissus

* * *

**A. B.**

Engraçado como todos concordaram comigo o.o'

Bom, GaaLee vai ter mais lá pra frente apesar de já ter começado nesse cap e a ação eu não tenho certeza XD

Espero que continue acompanhando

Obrigada!

Kissus.

* * *

**Dark Angel**

Que bom que gostou!

Espero que continue lendo!

Obrigado por comentar

Kissus.

* * *

**x.PsychO.x**

Então, aqui há mais pra você!

Valeu por comentar! Kissus!

* * *

**LahKage**

Cara, muita gente concordou comigo, alguns não comentaram, mas ninguém discordou!

Isso é legal, acho que quase todos concordam!

Não sou mais única XD

Valeu por ler e comentar

Não esqueci da continuação XD

Kissus!

* * *

**Koorime Hyuuga**

Naruto tem personalidade feminina XD

Bom, continuada!

Obrigada por comentar!

Kissus

* * *

**Poison Lee**

Acabei demorando, infelizmente, mas postei!

Espero que goste, já que é sua primeira vez (isso soa pervertido) no mundo das fics de SasuNaru!

Contunuada, obrigada por ler!

* * *

**Sinstanter**

Concordo com você!

Continuação aqui!

Obrigado por ler e comentar!

Kissus

* * *

**Anne-chan**  
Nossa, nem sei o que dizer depois de tantos elogios!

Estou emocionada!

Muito obrigado, acho que é o certo a dizer XD

GaaLee é um pouco mais pra frente, mas vai ter bastante XD

Obrigada denovo, por ler, comentar e elogiar tanto!

* * *

**uchiha juh**

Valeu xD

Obrigado por comentar

* * *

**Yuki**

Tem continuação sim

Cá está ela!

Muito obrigado por ler e comentar

Kissus

* * *

**Yamamori.Fuyuki**

Obrigado XD

Parênteses infinitos rulam!

Continuada, valeu por comentar!

* * *

**Sadi-chan  
**

Concordo com você sobre esse problema. Mas acho que nenhum garoto acorda uma bela manhã e simplesmente pensa "acho que amo meu melhor amigo...". Precisa de algo pra fazer ele acordar, e isso eu já dei pro Sasu-chan

Espero que continue lendo

Obrigada por comentar!

* * *

**Tsukishiro Lory  
**

Realmente não gosto muito desses Shippers XD

Espero que você se contente com um SasuNaru e um GaaLee XD

Obrigado por comentar musume!

Kissus!

* * *

**Kimiko T.**

Na minha opinião, o uke é o Gaara XD

Mas ao contrário do que muitos estão pensando, nenhum se veste de mulher nessa fic

Muito menos usa justsus pra isso XD

Vocês verão o que acontecerá... AUWMAUWMUAMWUA –risada maligna-

Obrigada por ler e comentar!

Kissus, ja nee!

* * *

**Hatake Damy**

Obrigada pelo elogio!

Não logo, mas continuada n.n'

Valeu por ler e comentar, kissus!

* * *

**Dri Lioncourt**

Sim, sim, Kiba ser lindo º-º

-baba sobre imagem do Kiba-

Obrigada por ler e comentar, mesmo!

Kissus!

* * *

**Ishida Uchiha Mandy Lua**

Não, eles não tem nada. Na verdade o que o Sasuke pensa é que, se fosse a Sakura ele provavelmente não faria o que fez, então é por que não era uma questão só de amizade ente ele e o Naru-chan, como com ele e a Haruno, então era algo mais...

Bem, valeu por ler e comentar!! Kissus!

* * *

**Hikari Kaoru**

Hehe, aqui está!

Espero que goste desse também!

Obrigada por ler e comentar!

Kissus!

* * *

**Shuu-chan KC**

Continuada!!

Obrigado por comentar!

Kissus!


	3. Vocês estão convidados para a janta!

**OHAYO \O/**

**Kiba: Ah não T.T'**

**Yondaime: É parceiro, voltamos.**

**Como vocês me animam ¬¬**

**Kiba:Quanto mais desanimada com nós, menos você nos chamará.**

**Até que você pensa o.o'**

**Yaondaime: Na verdade fui eu que disse isso pra ele... **

**Ah, explicado. De qualquer modo,agradecimento e disclaimer.**

**Kiba: Agradecimentos a Marjarie e a Lala que betaram, aos que leêm e é dispensável dizer que não é necessário disclaimer e que Naruto não é teu, certo?  
**

**Isso foi você também né?**

**Yondaime: n.n'**

**Pra fic então ¬¬**

* * *

_Not a Girl – Vocês estão convidados para a janta!_

Naruto abriu os olhos lentamente, aos poucos relembrando quem era, onde estava, porque estava ali e, finalmente, com quem se encontrava. Olhou ao redor e viu que o moreno estava deitado às suas costas. Virou-se na cama, encarando o corpo estendido de barriga pra cima. O semblante era tranqüilo e o peito subia e descia calmamente. Por um momento pareceu exalar uma luz, algo como um super poder, parecia que nada o atingiria. Era quase inimaginável que alguém tivesse tamanha imponência mesmo enquanto dormia. Por um momento, Uzumaki percebeu o motivo de o outro ter tantas mulheres em seu pé.

Passou-se um tempo de silêncio agradável em que os orbes azuis não desgrudavam da figura adormecida. Quando se deu conta disso, balançou a cabeça, perguntando-se o que fazia admirando o sono do Uchiha.

Ergueu os olhos e viu através das cortinas claras que o céu lá fora se tornava alaranjado. Seu estômago roncou, fazendo-o lembrar da comida. Percebeu que Sasuke a havia deixado intocada sobre o bidê, deduzindo então, que o moreno também não havia comido. Não queria admitir que estivesse com pena de acordá-lo, mas sabia que precisavam comer.

Tocou de leve o ombro do rapaz e este acordou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos com o olhar meio confundido pelo sono. Ao fazer isso, o roupão que usava escorregou um pouco, deixando uma grande abertura que mostrava seu o peito alvo e definido. O olhar do loiro deslizou automaticamente para o local. Corou muito e desviou o olhar.

- O que você quer? – perguntou baixa e lentamente, com aquela voz "embaçada", típica de quem recém acordou.

- Vamos comer, já está tarde – respondeu com uma anormal voz suave, não estava com ânimo pra ser enérgico no momento.

- Okay, estou com fome mesmo.

- Você poderia ter comido.

- Preferi te esperar... – Essa seria uma frase com várias implicações, que foram percebidas pelo loiro, mas que a mente, no momento, pouco atenta do moreno, não registrou. Naruto corou mais ainda.

- Tudo bem! – Levantou para não encarar o colega de quarto. Pegou a bandeja e desviou os olhos pra janela, como se estivesse observando o tempo ou tentando adivinhar a hora, evitando assim o contato visual.

Depositou rapidamente a bandeja sobre as pernas de Sasuke e virou-se, mas teve seu pulso segurado em uma ação quase automática do Uchiha.

- Você não vai comer também?

- Ah... Vou. Sim, é claro.

- Então senta. – Decretou, segurando firmemente a bandeja para não virar tudo o que estava sobre ela, empurrou seu corpo para o lado, deixando espaço para o loiro.

Ainda hesitante, sentou-se. Pegou uma maçã vermelha e apetitosa e deu uma dentada forte, virando as costas para o outro novamente. Estava ficando louco, só podia, mas algo dentro dele dizia para evitar o companheiro.

- O que houve? – perguntou o Uchiha logo após engolir metade de um pêssego em uma dentada só.

- Huh?

- Você. Está diferente. – analisou, brandindo a fruta que segurava em mãos na cara do Uzumaki.

- Impressão sua.

- Olha aqui, eu _sei _quando você está diferente, queira você ou não. – O seu olhar cravou como uma lança no amigo, era do tipo que só alguém que está falando a mais pura verdade consegue mostrar.

- Acho que é toda essa situação... – Disse com um semblante sério, encarando uma parte da parede do quarto fixamente, mas sem realmente focá-la.

Naruto moveu a boca pra falar algo mais, mas sentiu uma pressão em seu ombro causada pela mão livre que outro havia posto ali. Encarou-o nos olhos e ele lhe sorriu do modo mais atípico para um Uchiha. Era quase confortante.

- Olha, eu imagino que não deva ser fácil ter que se disfarçar de mulher. Nas minhas missões já não é agradável ter que me transformar em outra pessoa, isso que sempre são homens, eu imagino que não seja bom pra você. Só peço que agüente um pouco, não pode ser tão insuportável assim.

- Sasuke... – Parecia que havia levado um soco. Nunca esperou receber tais palavras daquela pessoa.

Fitaram-se por alguns momentos até que três batidas na porta causaram-lhes um sobressalto.

- Sim? – Pediu Sasuke.

- Uma mensagem para o senhor e a senhora Uchiha.

Sasuke fez menção de se levantar, mas Naruto apoiou sua mão em seu peito para impedir. Fez seu Oiroke no Jutsu e apertou mais o roupão, já que ainda vestia apenas um calção largo demais para o corpo pequeno. Abriu a porta. Uma moça que parecia uma camareira lhe entregou um bilhete, fez uma reverência e sem mais nenhuma palavra, encaminhou-se pelo corredor deserto.

- O que é? – Os orbes ônix se fixaram intrigados no papel que a garota portava em mãos.

- Bom – e voltou a sua forma masculina – É um convite. – disse, olhando com interesse para a folha.

- Convite?

- O Gaara está nos convidando pra jantar.

- Hm, provavelmente ele quer repassar dados da missão. Em que restaurante? – o loiro negou com a cabeça.

- Não, restaurante nenhum. Ele vai preparar o jantar.

- O quê!?

- É o que está escrito aqui. Ele está na casa de um conhecido que está viajando por esses dias e vai fazer o jantar.

Ambos arquearam uma sobranselha e se encaram com um olhar de dúvida.

- Bom, é melhor não recusar. Seria descortês – anunciou o Uchiha.

- Concordo. E também, vamos dar uma chance ao senhor Kazekage, quem sabe ele seja um bom cozinheiro? – perguntou divertido, cravando os olhos azuis no pêssego que Sasuke tinha na mão, apenas com uma marca de mordida, estava suculento e parecia realmente delicioso - Isso parece bom.

- Quer? – sacudiu a fruta.

- Sim!

- Mas só uma mordida. Também estou com fome e você já comeu uma maçã.

- Tudo bem.

Naruto se aproximou da cama, apoiando um joelho e as mãos no móvel e debruçando-se um pouco, fazendo com que sua boca alcançasse a mão que portava o pêssego e dando uma mordida lenta, e depois passando a língua pelos lábios para apreciar mais o sabor, estava realmente bom.

Sasuke assistiu toda a cena pasmo, apesar de ter lutado contra qualquer pensamento do gênero durante o tempo que estiveram ali, não pôde deixar de analisar o teor quase sensual que o Uzumaki havia incrementado em um ato tão comum. Naruto mantinha os olhos fechados e um sorrisinho de canto, como se ainda apreciasse o sabor doce e por isso não viu os olhos negros arregalados em sua direção.

- Isso estava realmente bom! – exclamou, e essas palavras tiraram Sasuke do seu transe. Ele então virou o rosto para o outro lado, com as bochechas rosadas.

Naruto levantou e depositou o papel que havia recebido sobre a cômoda.

- O jantar é para as oito horas. Que horas são?

- Agora devem ser seis horas. Olhe dentro da minha mochila, tem um relógio de pulso. Coloquei lá quando fui tomar banho.

Naruto pegou a mochila que Sasuke havia jogado dentro do guarda roupas, ao lado da sua. Tirou de lá o objeto e o olhou.

- Seis e quinze.

- Sabia.

Passou um tempo silencioso, mas algo pareceu estalar na mente de Naruto.

- Sasuke! – chamou alto, ainda parado em pé e com o relógio em mãos.

- Não berre! O que houve?

- Eu não vou ter que ir vestido de mulher, vou? – fez uma cara chorosa, fazendo o Uchiha hesitar em sua resposta.

- Obviamente, pelo menos até lá sim. Use a roupa que você veio pra cá e leve a mochila com uma muda de roupa masculina, se troque lá.

Naruto fez uma cara desgostosa e olhou o objeto em mãos novamente. Seis e dezessete. Deu-se conta de outro fator importante.

- E o que vamos fazer nessa uma hora e meia?

- Você eu não sei, mas não pretendo ficar nesse quarto. Vou sair e depois vou pra lá.

- Caso eu queira ir com você, terei que ir como "Yumi", não?

- Você já sabe que sim.

- Odeio isso, mas não vou querer ficar nesse quarto. Vou me trocar.

E então parou em frente ao armário em que havia deixado as mudas de roupa que usara anteriormente em sua forma feminina e preparava-se pra fazer o Oiroke.

- Hey! Não pretende fazer isso aqui, não é? – perguntou o que estava deitado. Fazendo o loiro coçar a cabeça desconcertadamente.

- Força do hábito... – e entrou rapidamente no banheiro, levando consigo as roupas.

Quando saiu de lá o moreno já estava trocado, usando um calção largo até os joelhos de cor preta e uma camiseta branca.

- Vamos?

Saíram do hotel para a rua. Andaram um pouco, até a praça da cidade, onde pararam pra observar uma fonte natural cheia de peixinhos coloridos. Então foi a vez de Sasuke notar um detalhe importante.

- Hey, como chegaremos lá?

- Não te falei? Tinha um mapa junto com o convite, está na minha mochila. Bolso pequeno da frente.

"Yumi" se virou de costas para o moreno para que ele pegasse o tal mapa, mas manteve a cabeça virada, não observando assim o que acontecia à sua frente. Quando tirou o papel que queria, Sasuke levantou olhos e a garota pôde observar neles uma expressão indecifrável, mas definitivamente desagradável.

Voltou seus orbes safira para o local que o Uchiha encarava e viu, andando em sua direção, o rapaz que estivera em seu quarto anteriormente, Kyoo. Observou-o até que passasse ao lado dos dois, dando um discreto e cordial aceno de cabeça como cumprimento. A loira acompanhou-o com os olhos até que sumisse de vista, o que não passou despercebido pela pessoa ao seu lado.

- Desfaça essa cara de besta e vamos andando – pronunciou letalmente frio, o que lhe rendeu um olhar intrigado da garota enquanto apressava-se para acompanhá-lo, pois ele já havia começado a andar.

- Você não gosta do Kyoo-kun? – perguntou, emparelhando-se com ele na calçada.

- Nada contra.

- Não parece.

- O que realmente parece é que você tem muitas coisas a favor dele – dessa vez percebeu ter usado um tom que não deveria, o que fez o olhar arregalado de "Yumi" cravar-se em sua pessoa de modo incômodo. Desviou o olhar, constrangido pelo que disse e pela forma que o fez.

- Sasuke, você não estaria... – perguntou com a voz feminina completamente incerta.

- Não tenha nenhum tipo de idéia errada! Ele trabalha pro inimigo. Você não deveria admirar desse jeito alguém que possivelmente nos traz perigo, certo? – dessa vez, mesmo se tratando de Naruto, a desculpa não colou completamente, mas ele preferiu guardar silêncio e continuar observando o moreno.

Depois de algum tempo seguindo o mapa um tanto mal feito, provavelmente obra de Lee, chegaram à casa. Estavam um pouco adiantados, eram apenas sete e meia, mas de qualquer jeito não havia mais nada o que fazer. Bateram.

Um tempo depois um moreno bem conhecido de ambos abriu a porta, usando as mesmas roupas de sempre.

- Oh, chegaram cedo! – exclamou energicamente.

- Não havia nada pra fazer no hotel.

- Tudo bem, entrem.

Foram guiados pela casa razoavelmente grande até a cozinha, onde, para espanto dos visitantes, Gaara estava postado em frente ao fogão, com um avental de cozinheiro branco, remexendo alguns ingredientes nas panelas que fervilhavam com o calor.

Por um momento, ao se virar para o seu guia, Sasuke capturou um olhar em direção ao ruivo de modo estranhamente diferente e que provavelmente nem o próprio Lee percebera.

Depois mostrou a Naruto onde ficava o banheiro. Enquanto ele alterava sua forma e mudava de roupas, os outros se sentaram na cozinha e iniciaram uma conversa. Assim que o Uzumaki voltou e bateu os olhos em Gaara na frente do fogão foi como se lembrasse de algo que queria dizer antes.

- E não é que ele cozinha mesmo? – falou enquanto se esparramava em uma cadeira vazia, sua voz soou anormalmente irônica.

- Tive que aprender... – respondeu o ruivo com um sorriso, o que surpreendeu os dois "novatos" no local.

- E ele cozinha bem, fiquei impressionado quando descobri – comentou Lee.

- Então Gaara cozinhou para você antes? – perguntou de um jeito displicente demais, o que causou uma reação em comum nos anfitriões, a cor levemente rosada das maçãs do rosto.

- É... Desde que cheguei aqui tenho ficado nessa casa com o Kazekage, e como não sei cozinhar...

- É quase como se vocês fossem casados. – comentou inocentemente, levanto um bruto tapão (lê-se "pedala") de Sasuke, sentado na cadeira ao lado da sua, e deixando realmente muito constrangidos os amigos.

- Como você é inconveniente... – comentou Sasuke desanimadamente, afundando seu rosto nas mãos como se sentisse vergonha pelo companheiro.

- Mas é verdade, ué. – falou baixinho, quase manhoso, como se não entendesse o que de tão mal havia dito.

Depois de um incômodo momento de silêncio, uma nova conversa animada instaurou-se no lugar e assim passaram o tempo até que Gaara anunciou que a comida estava pronta.

- Deliciosa! – exclamou o loiro, quase lambendo os beiços.

- Realmente, muito bom... – concordou o Uchiha – Você vive sozinho?

- Sim, morava com meus irmãos, mas depois de virar Kazekage passei a morar em uma espécie de apartamento. Não é grande, já que é só pra mim.

- Por isso sabe cozinhar... – disse o Uzumaki.

- Se fosse só por isso você saberia também, mas não confio em seus dotes culinários.

- Ramén existe pra isso – o loiro fez um beicinho.

- É por se alimentar só de ramén que seu cérebro ficou tão pequeno – atirou venenosamente o Uchiha, apertando e puxando o beicinho que o outro fizera.

Discutiram um pouco mais até perceber o olhar fixo dos outros ocupantes do local. Quando passaram os quatro a se encarar, Gaara e Lee se entreolharam e deram um risinho malicioso, que apenas Sasuke percebeu.

- Depois nós que parecemos um casal – o ruivo devolveu o comentário feito anteriormente.

- Oh, eles realmente entraram no papel de "casal Uchiha" – maliciou o moreno.

- Hey, vocês... - chamou Sasuke, com uma grande gota na cabeça.

Quando todos terminaram o jantar, foram sentar-se na sala de estar e começaram a discutir a missão.

- Kyoo-kun passou aqui também?

- O rapaz de olhos verdes? Sim, achei-o estranho... – respondeu o Kazekage, fazendo Sasuke perceber que não era o único a pensar aquilo.

- Eu o achei bem simpático... – em contrapartida, Naruto também tinha um apoiador, Rock Lee.

- Bom, não vem ao caso. Nós devemos aproveitar essa semana pra estudar o local e analisar o melhor jeito de reaver o pergaminho.

- Devemos nos dividir em grupos diferentes cada dia para sondar o local e tomar conhecimento de como é feita a segurança e caminhos para fuga, detalhes que podem ajudar muito.

- Mas não amanhã, Naruto precisa comprar roupas pra sua forma feminina. Iremos às compras à tarde e nos reunimos à noite para decidirmos os grupos de cada dia e o método de ação. Certo?

- Por mim...

- Tudo bem.

Depois de mais um tempo de conversa jogada fora, Naruto voltou a ser "Yumi" e o suposto casal se despediu dos amigos. Assim que fechou a porta, Lee trocou um olhar com o ruivo que ainda estava sentado no sofá, ambos com o mesmo pensamento.

"_Casados, não é?"  
_

- O Naruto realmente não pode ser mais discreto! – comentou o moreno ficando com as bochechas levemente rosadas.

- O maior problema é que ele só é sincero... – comentou o ruivo, desviando o olhar.

- Que idéia a dele... – comentou com um sorriso falso, tentando aliviar a tensão que havia se instaurado.

O Kazekage não respondeu, e ambos ficaram absortos em seus próprios pensamentos.

Voltavam para casa em silêncio, já estava tudo escuro e as ruas vazias, apenas as bruxuleantes luminárias ao longo do caminho quebravam o véu negro da noite. Também estava bastante frio, e ambos cruzaram os braços buscando calor dos próprios corpos. Como pôde estar tão quente à tarde e à noite tão frio? Então, de repente, a moça fixou seus olhos em algo que pareceu muito interessante.

- Nee, Sasuke, aquele não é o Kyoo?

O Uchiha voltou seus orbes ônix para a mesma direção que a loira apontava e, parado em frente da porta de uma casa, realmente estava o atraente rapaz de olhos verdes.

- Você realmente repara nesse cara, não importa o lugar ou a situação – começou novamente, sem sequer se dar conta, voltando-se para ela.

- Sasuke, se você não parar com isso eu realmente vou... – e parou, seus olhos brilharam ainda voltados naquela direção. Sasuke também voltou a olhar e viu que alguém havia aberto a porta.

Havia aparecido uma figura pequena, de aparência delicada, cabelos compridos e negros presos em um rabo de cavalo, que lhe caía até as costas. Vestia um yukata branco com desenhos na mesma cor do cabelo, e possuía grandes olhos acinzentados. Uma figura absurdamente linda.

- Sasuke, aquilo é uma garota ou um garoto? – perguntou a jovem com as bochechas rosadas.

- Difícil dizer, mas não tem seio e o yukata é masculino, aquilo é um garoto! – disse, com as maçãs do rosto em igual estado.

Nesse momento, Kyoo escorou-se no marco da porta e, discretamente, inclinou-se sobre o rapaz, capturando seus lábios finos em um beijo que pareceu realmente doce. Os rostos dos dois na rua tingiram-se de um púrpura absurdo, e mesmo sem dizerem nada, começaram a andar juntos, desviando os olhos do local.

Quando chegaram ao quarto do hotel, Naruto soltou um suspiro exagerado, como se tivesse caminhado desde aquele momento constrangedor até ali com a respiração presa. Sem falar nada, entrou no banheiro e voltou apenas com um calção, a pele arrepiada pelo frio.

- Situação estranha, Kyoo-kun beijando outro garoto – começou o loiro, percebendo que Sasuke já havia deitado na cama com um pijama comprido.

- Meus pêsames. – disse "indiferente".

- O quê? – perguntou entre "sem entender" e "entendendo demais".

- Nada, esqueça. Está frio, vai dormir só de calção? – o loiro esboçou um sorriso sem graça.

- Não trouxe pijamas...

- Você é uma besta.

- Estava quente, não achei que esfriaria à noite!

- Okay, okay! Agora deite ai e fique quieto que eu quero dormir.

Assim deitaram os dois na cama, cada um o mais para o canto possível, deixando um vão gigantesco ente os corpos.

­

Era madrugada quando Sasuke abriu os olhos lentamente, movimentando um pouco seu corpo. Ao fazer isso, seu braço encostou levemente nas costas desnudas do companheiro de quarto, sentindo-as extremamente geladas e arrepiadas. Dando um suspiro, cutucou-o.

- Hey, Naruto!

- O que foi? – perguntou com a voz totalmente embargada e trêmula pelo frio.

- Você está congelando, pode chegar mais perto!

- Não, obri-

- Cale a boca, desse jeito você vai morrer congelado! E eu não mordo.

Totalmente sonolento, o loiro deu-se por vencido, arrastando pesadamente o corpo mais para o meio da cama e encostando suas costas nas do moreno, sentindo o calor do corpo do outro.

Logo os dois estavam dormindo novamente.

* * *

**Bom, é isso por hoje **

**O que dizer... **

**Nada em particular...**

**Recebi até bastante reviews, 18, mas pra variar nas minhas fics o número decai constantemente.**

**De qualquer modo, se eu receber apenas um eu continuo a fic, só desisto se o número for 0 :D**

**Então, reviews Minna-san!! :D**

* * *

_Enquanto isso na floresta..._

* * *

**Hina-Saa**

Olha, desculpa, mas como essa fic é um projeto secundário ela acaba demorando -.-'

É que eu escrevo ela nas pausas da minha fic principal (atualmente) que é Our Kingdom :D

Mas de qualquer maneira, vou tentar fazer o mais rápido possível XD

E bem, quanto as coisas pervas, estão todas na minha cabeça (hoho) só não sei quando vão pro papel :P

Obrigado por comentar e kissus

* * *

**Sinstanter **

Que bom que você adorou

Apesar de que eu demorei mas...

Continuei né?

Valeu por comentar

Kissus

* * *

**Shizaru**

Ah, com certeza, se muita gente tivesse o Naruto assim...

Apesar de que eu, particularmente, não queria...

Prefiro ele na versão original e.é

Arigatou pelo review

Kissus

* * *

**sangohigurashi**

Sim, sim, SasuNaru geral .

-maníaca-

Bem, logo não mas continuado!

Kissus e obrigado pelo review :D

* * *

**LahKage**

Que o Sasuke tem um lado ciúmento dá pra ver

Só não entendi por que todo mundo assumiu que existiria um triângulo amoroso .

Não sou tão clichê assim T.T' -mentira-

CAHAM!

De qualquer modo, obrigada por comentar -cara de anjo-

Kissus

* * *

**The Mad Hatter-chan **

Sim, Naruto virou moda...

Eu já assistia em 2004, se não me engano

De qualquer modo, era na época que ninguém assistia e ria se ouvisse falar sobre

Bons tempos aqueles... -odeia modinha-

Pedido concedido, valeu por comentar!

Kissus, ja nee o/

* * *

**reneev**

E eu nem posso te ajudar ."

Boa sorte... se você já não leu tudo e.é -demorou muito pra postar-

Bem, anyway, valeu por comentar

Kissus :D

* * *

**Uchiha Mique**

Whoaa!!

Pode parecer estranho, mas AMO quando alguém não muito chegado em yaoi diz que gosta das minhas fics

Fica um sentimento de coisa bem feita... Unn...

Valeu por comentar e kissus!

* * *

**Inu**

O Sasuke bem ciumento eu garanto

O desconhecido dando em cima do Naru-chan não XD

Não gosto de triângulos e.é

Valeu por comentar

Kissus!

* * *

**Without Face**

Sim, eu pegava o Naruto mesmo

Não sou chegada em Yuri, não por preconceito, mas meu negócio é homem

Nada contra meninas que gostam, até por que tenho amigas lésbica, maaaaaaas... não é comigo XD

Continuada! Arigatou pelo review!

Kissus

* * *

**mfm2885**

O novo personagem é meu xodó º-º

E o Gaara é inteligente véi -ignore a última palavra, estou usando uma gíria tosca-

Valeu por comentar

Kissus!

* * *

**Lissa Tenjo**

Domo arigatou! :D

Sim, meia página pra responder reviews...

Desculpe a desilusão e... ai que dor nos meus dedinhos x.x'

Não que eu esteja reclamando, quanto mais reviews melhor

Por isso, obrigado por enviar um!

Kissus!

* * *

**Angel of the sand**

Se fosse desse jeito viriam os comentários "falta desenvolvimento de história" e "está indo rápido demais" :D

Convenhamos que o suspense da um gostinho especial

E pra mim é mais fácil, já que a ação está pronta na minha mente è.é

Sofram, reles mostais, imaginando! MAUMWAUWMAUMWAU -risada maléfica forçada-

- se recupera -

Voltando, obrigado por comentar n.n

Kissus

* * *

**Shuu-chan KC**

Também não gosto do Naruto na forma de menina...

E sinceramente, achei que nessa fic isso não influenciou muito

Veja as passagens "eróticas" nesse cap, perceba que o teor de sensualidade é alto e em todas o Naruto é homem

Tomei cuidado com isso

Então acho que ficou do jeito que eu queria...

Espero que tenha gostado também!

Valeu por comentar e beijos!

* * *

**Camis**

Concordo com você, e estou copiando uma passagem do review de cima aqui:

"Veja as passagens "eróticas" nesse cap, perceba que o teor de sensualidade é alto e em todas o Naruto é homem"

Só com isso da pra perceber a intenção

O Naruto fica como menina pra dar um toque diferente à fic

Mas praticamente todas as passagens que o Sasuke parece sentir algo físico é por ele na forma masculina

E quando parte pro lado sentimental, o ciúme é do Naruto e não da Yumi

Acho que caprichei nessa parte xD

Valeu por comentar!

Kissus!

* * *

**Não lembro se falava alguma coisa aqui... Mas enfim, agora eu falo! Até a próxima Minna-san!  
**


	4. AVISO

_**Aviso a todos**_

Para todos os leitores de minhas fanfics venho deixar esta nota, que vale para as histórias ainda em andamento (Our Kigdom, Not a Girl e Possessão)

Pra começar, o motivo principal dela é anunciar que eu entrarei em estado de Hiatus pelo menos até o fim do ano. Eu não vou abandonar nenhuma delas, eu garanto, mas todos devem ter percebido a dificuldade que tenho tido em postar os capítulos, inclusive fazendo meses que não atualizo as duas últimas.

Vou esboçar aqui os motivos: O principal é a época do ano. Eu faço muitos cursos e treino. Dança, teclado, vôlei, entre outros. Nessa fase que estamos agora, começam as competições e apresentações de cada um deles e meu tempo se extingue. Também tenho alguns trabalhos extras, como traduções e edições, que exigem prazos fixos.

O por que de eu estar propondo essa pausa é para que eu possa tranqüilizar tudo isso. Escreverei quando puder e assim, quando voltar, terei alguns capítulos para postar e mais tempo para escrever os próximos. Com esse estado, eu me libero do sentimento de ter que escrever pra postar em prazos, o que vêm causando certo stress.

Peço desculpa aos leitores por isso, apesar de que, pelo rumo que toma Our Kingdom, já não devem ter sobrado leitores pra se preocupar. Espero vossa compreensão.


End file.
